El Samurái del nenúfar
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: "Mientras su vida se extinguía junto a los últimos rayos del sol; jamás imaginó que pudiera trascender más allá de su propio tiempo." Fanfic como parte de la temática "Historia de Samuráis" del Fanfics Matsuri. AU. —PAUSADO—


**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Historia creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**El Samurái del nenúfar**

**.**

* * *

_"Después de todo, _

_la muerte es sólo un síntoma _

_de que hubo vida" _

_(Mario Benedetti)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_«"Noticia de último momento"_

_*Encuentran armadura samurái enterrada en las profundas raíces del "Aki no seishin", el milenario árbol de Osaka.*_

_El descubrimiento se suscitó cuando el grupo encargado de la limpieza y tala de los restos del árbol -que había sido alcanzado por un rayo partiéndolo justo por la mitad-, encontrara el casco del guerrero. Nada se sabe de quién pudo ser o por qué sus restos estaban ahí, la única pieza que puede dar una pista a los historiadores y expertos, es un prendedor con la forma de un lirio de agua. _

_El enigma alrededor de este guerrero ha despertado la curiosidad de las masas, que lo han apodado con el distintivo de "Samurái del nenúfar"...»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**— I —**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Otoño 1866, Osaka.**

**.**

Su lugar favorito estaba siempre a la sombra del enorme nogal que se encontraba a las afueras del poblado. La calma y el suave murmullo que producía el viento al mezclarse entre las hojas, lo relajaba bastante. Echado sobre la poquita hierba recargando apenas parte de la espalda y la cabeza sobre el grueso tronco y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho; cerró los ojos y dejó correr el tiempo disfrutando a conciencia de la paz y frescura de los primeros días del otoño.

Hubo un breve silbido que rasgo el viento y en un rápido reflejo, atrapó con la mano derecha el fruto que iba directo a su rostro.

—Creí que de tanto haraganear te habías hecho más lento.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y lanzó de vuelta el fruto que fue a parar directo al tobillo que asomaba del _hakama_ de su interlocutor.

—¡Arggg! ¡Eres un imbécil Saotome! —Gritó el recién llegado dando saltitos sobre un pie mientras sobaba su adolorido tobillo.

—Y tú un lento Hibiki —habló socarronamente y volvió a acomodarse en el tronco, esta vez, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

El joven Ryoga Hibiki resopló y desarrugó con molestia sus ropas; echó a andar hacia su eterno amigo-rival: Ranma Saotome y al estar a escasos pasos se detuvo y lo observó desde su altura negando despacio con la cabeza. Finalmente, se sentó acomodándose a un costado del chico cruzando las piernas y los brazos en actitud solemne.

—Haces bastante ruido… _cerdito_…

—¡No me digas así! —bramó poniéndose de un rojo intenso y perdiendo la compostura— sólo por esa vez…

—Tu risa sonó a la de un cerdo.

—¡Cállate!

—Vele el lado amable, al menos la lograste cautivar —concluyó abriendo los ojos y mirando de forma astuta al chico—. ¡Ah! —exclamó enderezando el torso—. Te has cortado el cabello —dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras tironeaba los cortos cabellos de la nuca de su amigo.

Ryoga hizo el ademán de espantar a una mosca y Ranma lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Uhn… extrañaré tu larga coleta —fanfarroneó agitando su propio cabello que llevaba trenzado.

—¡Qué bueno que no me interesa…! —murmuró acariciando su inexistente cabello y suspiró—. Además a Akari le gusto más así, ella misma lo cortó —dijo con orgullo y ojos brillantes.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado. —Aun no puedo creer que vayan a casarse.

Ryoga enarcó ambas cejas. —Lo que no puedes creer es que sea ¡YO!, quien va a casarse primero.

—Sigues con eso… —negó vehementemente—, tú sabes, soy un guerrero y los compromisos o el matrimonio no son lo mío.

El chico de cabello corto contuvo una risilla. —No recuerdo que pensaras igual con la hija del señor Tendo.

Ranma adquirió un tono rojo grana en toda la cara y cuello, y desvió la vista hacia la nada. —No sé de qué hablas —dijo intentando sonar calmado.

—¡¿NO?! —y no pudo contener la risa, aquel quieto día se convirtió en una sinfonía de carcajadas con leves resuellos que sonaban exactamente a un cerdo y eso comenzaba a molestar al joven Saotome—. ¡Mentiroso!, todavía recuerdo como corrías detrás de la calesa, gritando y llorando… _¡Llévame contigo! ¡Juro que serás mi esposa! ¡Voy a matarlo señor Tendo! ¡No se la lleve!_ —y entre más cosas decía Ryoga, Ranma se sentía cada vez más avergonzado sobre _ese_ capítulo de su vida, y estaba a nada de propinarle un puñetazo en la boca y romperle sus famosos colmillos—. ¡Oh, sí!, recuerdo ese desgarrador grito final… —el chico se levantó de golpe y llenó por completo sus pulmones antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas—: _¡Nabikiiii!_

A Ranma le empezó a palpitar una vena en la sien, se levantó de su tranquilo lugar con una calma exasperante y esbozó esa tétrica sonrisa que molestaba tanto a Ryoga. —Imbécil —masculló entre dientes—. No era ella… ¡ERA KASUMI!

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué había gritado ese nombre, su nombre. Durante su niñez, la familia Tendo había pasado una larga temporada en Osaka hospedados en casa de sus padres. El patriarca, un hombre de larga cabellera negra y mirada profunda, había sido requerido por el Señor de esas tierras para que entrenara –junto a su padre– a un grupo de aspirantes a samurái. Fue en esa época que la conoció, a ella y a sus pequeñas hermanas.

Desde un principio, se sintió cautivado por la amabilidad, belleza y suave voz de la señorita Kasumi –como solía llamarla con respeto–, que en ese entonces tenía trece años de edad, cinco más que él; y cuando finalizó aquel entrenamiento, la familia Tendo partió de nuevo a Edo y más nada supo de ella.

—Así que era Kasumi… —murmuró Ryoga rompiendo los recuerdos de Ranma— A mí me agradaba más Akane, era muy linda y tierna y…

—Golpeaba como chico, es más, se me hacía bastante masculina en comparación de sus hermanas y además era fastidiosa.

—Dilo por ti, conmigo siempre fue amable.

—Lo que sea —rodó los ojos, el recuerdo de esa niña lo exasperaba.

—¿Cuándo llegan?

Ranma soltó un suspiro de añoranza, no podía negar ese entusiasmo que tenía por verla de nuevo. —La nota que trajo la paloma decía que llegaban el viernes.

—¿Mañana?

El chico de la trenza sólo asintió. Ryoga observó el semblante retraído de su compañero y se decantó por dejar el tema por la paz.

—Han llegado más rumores…

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Tú crees qué…

—¿Vayamos a la guerra? —se adelantó a los pensamientos de Ryoga. Suspiró largamente—. El poder siempre corrompe, pero si nuestro Señor lo ordena debemos obedecer, ¿cierto?

Ryoga tragó despacio y respondió. —Cierto…

Desde que el antiguo Señor había muerto y el hijo de este había ascendido al poder y propiedad de ese feudo, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo de mucha calma. Varios samuráis –incluido Ryoga–, habían optado por dedicarse a otros oficios aparte, logrando que el feudo prosperara rápidamente.

En cuanto a los rumores de una posible guerra para derrocar al _shōgun_, eran cada vez más frecuentes y aunque su Señor aún no se había proclamado por ningún bando, no podían ni debían bajar la guardia.

—No deberías de preocuparte tanto, vivirás muchos años al lado de tu esposa. Lo prometo.

Ryoga resopló. —No puedes prometer algo así…

—Sí puedo —atajó firme, a veces Ryoga caía en una especie de lamentación eterna y era bastante penoso en esa situación—. Tengo hambre, volvamos… —concluyó con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas al azar. El tema de la guerra quedó olvidado bajo el nogal y por ahora era lo mejor. Ryoga comenzó a hablar sobre la nueva idea de Akari acerca de entrenar a los cerdos en _sumo_ y su primer "alumno" era nada menos que Katsunishiki, su mascota de toda la vida.

—Eso es muy rar…

—Buenas tardes, joven Saotome —la armoniosa voz de Akari interrumpió a Ranma.

—Ah…

—Hola, Akari querida —atajó Ryoga tomando de las manos a su prometida.

—Has tardado demasiado y estaba preocupada por ti… creí que te habías extraviado —susurró lo último.

—Lo siento —hizo una profunda reverencia—, me encontré con Ranma y el tiempo se pasó volando.

—Ya veo —sonrió ampliamente—. Joven Saotome, ¿gustaría acompañarnos a beber té? Así pueden seguir conversando.

—Quizás más tarde.

—Bien, que tu camino sea seguro —externó dando una reverencia que Ranma correspondió.

Akari engarzó su mano al brazo de Ryoga y juntos tomaron camino hacia su vivienda que se encontraba muy cerca de los arrozales. Ranma los observó un ratito y dio la media vuelta. La casa de sus padres se encontraba muy cerca del palacio del Señor, a unos cuantos metros de uno de los puentes para acceder a él.

Su madre Nodoka, gustaba mucho de ese sitio. En el pequeño estanque que había debajo, florecían en verano centenares de lirios de muchos colores vibrantes. Aunque con la entrada del otoño apenas y quedaban unos cuantos casi marchitos.

Redujo su paso, quizás podría hallar alguno en buen estado y llevárselo a su madre. Se sacó las _zōri_ quedando descalzo, arremango su _hakama_ hasta las rodillas y se metió al agua.

—¡Que frío! —castañeó un poco y comenzó a caminar sobre el lecho del estanque.

Caminó por espacio de quince minutos y sólo había hojas, ni una solo lirio decente. Recordó que una vez había visto un lirio de color azul celeste debajo del puente mismo y se encaminó a ese lugar. La elevación del puente era lo suficientemente alta para permanecer en pie ahí abajo. Hurgó entre los huecos y nada. Finalmente aceptó que no encontraría ninguno y avanzó al otro extremo del puente…

Sus ojos quedaron prendados de una visión sobre el agua. Una chica… no, más bien una mujer; ataviada en un claro _kimono _de largo y negro cabello que hacía resaltar su lechosa piel que se reflejaba entre las hojas de los inexistentes lirios.

«Un espejismo.» —Pensó contrariado.

Y llevado por un instinto de atracción o curiosidad, caminó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta salir un poco de debajo del puente y así comprobar, que no estaba alucinando.

—¡Anda! —un fuerte grito de mujer se oyó a lo lejos y él permaneció quieto.

—¡Ya voy! —la voz más dulce que jamás había escuchado antes, respondió.

Las leves pisadas le anunciaron que esa mujer, no era una alucinación y que se estaba marchando.

Tenía que verla.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del agua –salpicando por completo su ropa–, y cuando llegó al inicio del puente solo pudo verla de espaldas antes de que las puertas del palacio de su Señor se cerraran.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró al pie del puente.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Realmente quería que esta historia quedara en una sola exhibición, pero las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeas :D.

Hola! Cómo están?

Pues bien, este fic surge para el "Fanfics Matsuri" de la página "Fanfics y fanarts de Ranma latino" y que este mes (agosto) corresponde a la temática "Historia de Samuráis".

Algunos puntos a considerar:

-El fic no es históricamente exacto, ni pretende serlo, aunque esta ambientado en el final del período Edo.

-Habrá en menor o mayor grado OoC. Intentaré que sea en menor grado o inexistente, pero sino lo logro, espero su comprensión :D

-Estará dividido en algunos capítulos, aun no sé cuantos, pero serán pocos.

-Es mi primer AU, wiiii.

Creo que sería todo, espero les guste :3

**28-08-2019**

**Revontuli.**


End file.
